A known electrophoresis apparatus includes a sequencing cell with a cooling jacket, a power supply, and a device for circulating coolant through the cooling jacket. This device includes a temperature-controlled water bath and a pump for circulating water through the cooling jacket.
Most temperature controlling baths associated with laboratory equipment are structured to circulate a fluid (typically water) within the confines of a bath. The circulator moves the working fluid past the heating and/or cooling coils and achieves a generally uniform bath temperature.
Additionally, circulation units designed to pass thermostatically controlled liquid through jacketed equipment and closed vessels are common in the art. Such devices are often substantially identical to the above baths with the addition of circulating ports. A pump is generally, but not always, included in the apparatus to perform the circulating function. Some provide pressure or suction capabilities to the external equipment to be cooled. Such devices, like the baths above, use compressor-based refrigeration to achieve temperatures below ambient.
With known circulation units it is necessary to disconnect the unit from the cell in order to drain the cell.